


Agridulce (más agria que dulce) Navidad

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [81]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Bushido, Nostalgia, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Smoking, Some Humor, Texting, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 73] Donde Gustav y Georgie se reúnen con sus respectivas parejas y todo se vive y se siente como sumidos en arena.





	Agridulce (más agria que dulce) Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Me cuesta creerlo, pero hice 17k de una Navidad. Wow, pero tiene buenos diálogos.

**Agridulce (más agria que dulce) Navidad**

 

La época navideña de ese finales de 2011 acabó por ser una de las más frías de los últimos años. La nevada que a Gustav le tocó presenciar días atrás mientras manejaba de regreso del departamento de Georgie fue sólo el comienzo de una gran ventisca que cubrió Magdeburg con un manto blanco de nieve que al salir a la calle le llegaba a las rodillas, y la situación era incluso peor a las salidas de la ciudad, donde se decía que alcanzaba la altura de la cadera.

A pesar de ser Alemania y ellos alemanes acostumbrados a las inclemencias del clima, aquella imprevista tormenta que no cesó sino hasta la mañana de nochebuena provocó que en la madrugada de ese día Georgie le notificara un anuncio agridulce a Gustav.

“No sé si iré a Magdeburg. En el noticiero avisan de quedarse en casa y evitar salir a carretera. Y Henning se niega a conducir con este clima, por lo que no veo cómo solucionar esto.”

A pesar de que apenas eran las cinco treinta y Bianca lo abrazaba con un brazo y una pierna encima de su costado, Gustav se las arregló para salir de la cama, y pretextando una visita al sanitario, escoger bien sus siguientes palabras.

“Casa es aquí. No puedes faltar. Tienen que despejar las carreteras temprano, y ok, habrá un tráfico endemoniado que convertirá un viaje de tres horas en el doble, pero algo se podrá hacer.”

Apenas presionar el botón de envío, Gustav agregó: “Si es necesario manejaré hasta Hamburg e iré por ti; podemos volver juntos.”

A sabiendas de que esa era una medida desesperada que no le costaría nada a Georgie interpretar como tal, Gustav permaneció unos minutos sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar a la espera de un veredicto que dictaminara su día como bueno o malo sin remedio.

Gran parte de su ánimo para las festividades estaba por los suelos. En gran medida esto tenía que ver con el cambio de locación, la ausencia de Nana, el que al menos la mitad de su familia estuviera enemistada con la otra, pero también con el año de porquería que había tenido y en donde la banda se había ido al garete y Georgie había estado ausente durante la mayor parte de todos esos meses. Que además cancelara su visita, rompiendo así la ilusión que tenía de reunirse después de todo ese tiempo en que tenían sin verse, era la guinda del pastel a un periodo por demás oscuro de su vida y lleno de sinsabores.

“No podría pedirte que hicieras eso.”

“No me importaría, en serio. ¿Es que no quieres verme?”

Tras hesitar unos instantes ante su pregunta, Gustav decidió que se jugaba el todo por el nada y presionó enviar, consciente de que si Georgie no daba muestras de ello, iba a cancelarle a Franziska y al diablo con el resto.

“¡Por supuesto que sí! No lo dudes ni por instante.”, arribó la respuesta de Georgie en tiempo récord, seguido de una segunda línea: “Ok, este es el plan: Iré yo sola. Si Henning se me une o no será su problema. Yo iré. Probablemente llegue con retraso si es que el tráfico en la Autobahn se convierte en una pesadilla, pero ahí estaré.”

Con una triple reafirmación en la que Gustav no dudaba de la tenacidad de Georgie para hacer lo indecible porque así se lo había propuesto, Gustav le contestó con un “Aquí te esperaré” y apagó la pantalla.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, la vista de Bianca durmiendo el sueño de los benditos le provocó una repulsión física que se manifestó en la incapacidad de volver a su lado por muy tentador que fuera el calor que ella le podía proveer con su abrazo. Estremeciéndose de frío por haber caminado descalzo hasta el baño, Gustav procuró el buscarse calzado, y echándose una manta de lana sobre los hombros, encaminó sus pasos a la cocina, en donde se preparó una reconfortante taza de café doble, con extra de azúcar y leche.

Para nada su orden habitual, pero aquel no había empezado siendo un día habitual, y con ello en mente fue que se paró a un lado de la puerta que daba a la terraza, y abriendo un resquicio procedió a fumarse el primer cigarrillo de la mañana. En la esquina de sus pantuflas se formó un montoncito de nieve que al derretirse le heló los pies, y en sí la satisfacción del cigarrillo y el café no hicieron sino acrecentar el nerviosismo que le entró al cuerpo cuando un vistazo al cielo le reveló que la tormenta por la que pasaban hacía todo menos amainar.

Gustav estuvo tentado a comunicarse con Georgie y aseverarle que prefería que ella se quedara en la seguridad de Hamburg mientras la nieve y el viento se estabilizaban, pero su egoísmo pudo más. Era un clima de temerse, pero también sabía él que Georgie contaba con una pericia excepcional al volante, y que si lograba llegar a Magdeburg, se tendría que quedar en la ciudad al menos mientras todo volvía a la normalidad. Por lo menos dos, quizá tres días de tiempo que jugarían a su favor, porque no dudaba ni por un segundo que Franziska se las arreglaría para invitarla a unírsele a las celebraciones familiares hasta que a Georgie le fuera imposible hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

«Contrólate, Schäfer», se recriminó Gustav a sí mismo al cabo de un rato, con el tercer cigarrillo entre los dedos y ansioso por cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Mientras Georgie no se comunicara con él, quedaban en el entendido de que sus planes de encontrarse en la casa de Franziska para la cena seguían en pie, y él se aferraba a ello igual que lo haría un náufrago a los restos de su embarcación. De ello dependía, y temía ahogarse…

—Mmm, ¿Gustav? —Lo sorprendió Bianca cuando iba por el quinto cigarrillo y el cielo daba muestras de empezar a iluminarse a pesar del constante nublado—. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Todavía es temprano, hasta para ti…

—Yo… —Una larga lista de mentiras apareció a su disposición, pero Gustav optó por la única verdad en todo aquello—: De pronto perdí el sueño.

—Oh.

Abrazándolo por detrás, Bianca apoyó el rostro contra su espalda en el punto en que sus omóplatos se mantenían paralelos y aspiró.

—Hueles a cigarrillo.

—Uh, lo siento —lo lanzó Gustav al exterior en donde no tardó en quedar sepultado entre los copos de nieve.

—No te preocupes… —Entrelazó Bianca sus manos por su frente alrededor del ombligo—. Aunque me pese admitirlo, le he ido cogiendo un poco de gusto. Me hace pensar en ti.

Sin saber qué responder, Gustav apoyó sus manos sobre las de Bianca y las encontró frías al tacto a pesar de ser él quien había estado la última hora parado ante la puerta entreabierta que daba al exterior, en tanto que ella había estado protegida bajo las mantas y el calor reinante en el interior por la calefacción.

Sin saber el curso de sus pensamientos, Bianca se lo aclaró:

—La cama se sentía helada sin ti.

—Lo siento… —Volvió él a repetirse, y Bianca se pegó más a su espalda.

—Esta mañana has despertado de un cierto humor culpable, ¿eh? Está bien. Es sólo que te eché de menos. Planeaba ser yo quien despertara primero y quien te diera un regalo adelantado de Navidad… —La sugerencia llegó acompañada con un cierto tono de voz insinuante que se confirmó cuando Bianca presionó sus pechos contra Gustav y éste sintió la huella de su calor incluso a través de los pijamas que vestían y la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Ven acá… —Maniobrando hasta que Bianca quedó frente a frente con él y los dos cubiertos bajo las fibras de lana, Gustav pegó su mejilla con la de ella y se disculpó una tercera vez—. Será más tarde, porque ahora no estoy de humor.

—¿Y eso? —Inquirió Bianca, que hasta entonces no se había topado con rechazo en sus avances—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo-…

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es un resfriado? Ahora que te escucho bien se te oye la voz cansada… —Tocándole la otra mejilla con el dorso de una mano, Bianca buscó por cualquier signo de décimas de fiebre que justificaran su falta de interés sexual con un virus latente—. ¿Te pica la nariz? ¿Te duele la garganta?

—No, pero me siento muy cansado —masculló él, omitiendo que su cansancio nada tenía que ver con su estado físico, sino con el emocional.

—Puedo prepararte una avena caliente, eso lo solucionará. Al final y al cabo faltan horas suficientes para la cena de Navidad, y para entonces sabrás si tu estado empeoró o ha mejorado.

Gustav soltó un ruido gutural que no fue ni un sí o un no concreto, y dejándose llevar por Bianca, pasó a quedar recostado en el sofá con los pies en alto y al manta con las que los había cubierto a ambos sobre sus piernas.

—Quédate aquí. Mientras tanto yo haré desayuno para los dos, y después si te apetece podemos volver a la cama y dormir un poco más.

—Me gusta como suena ese plan.

Apoyando la cabeza en un cojín, Gustav observó a Bianca abrir la alacena en búsqueda de una olla pequeña, el tarro donde guardaba la avena y el azúcar, además de revisar su anaquel de especias y sacar la canela. Del refrigerador extrajo la leche, y de un cajón la cuchara de madera con la que revolvería los contenidos. Además, se ocupó de lavar una manzana y quitarle la corteza con fina precisión, arrojándola después cortada en cuadritos y sin el centro a la mezcla que ya hervía y despedía un aroma delicioso.

Todo aquello siguió Gustav con la mirada convencido de que no merecía a Bianca, quien en desconocimiento de causa, lo atendía como un rey cuando él se lamentaba por una exnovia que con intenciones o sin ellas, lo mantenía al borde de una cornisa elevada y parado en la punta de sus dedos esperando a precipitarse al vacío.

Hundiéndose más como peso muerto, a Gustav le sentó fatal el que Bianca lo atendiera llevándole la comida al sofá sobre una bandeja e insistiera en tomarle la temperatura.

—Estoy bien, joder —refunfuñó, y Bianca hizo lo que pudo para enmascarar su expresión dolida—. Lo siento, eso no era para ti.

—Basta ya con las disculpas —rebatió ella, revolviendo el contenido de su propio tazón—. Esta mañana no has sido tú mismo, y me temo que sea por _eso_.

—¿ _Eso_? —Asustado de que Bianca hubiera adquirido de pronto la habilidad de leer su mente, Gustav tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo antes de recordar el _eso_ en cuestión al que se refería Bianca—. No, ni por asomo se trata de eso, te lo aseguro.

A lo que se referían era al acuerdo al que habían llegado desde semanas atrás cuando Franziska le avisó a Gustav con antelación la nueva locación de la reunión familiar y éste prometió que asistiría sin falta. La invitación era para dos, y Gustav había dado por sentado que Bianca le acompañaría sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia igual que había ocurrido con Georgie desde que tenía memoria.

Pero claro está, Bianca no era Georgie, y a diferencia de la bajista que tenía una madre que adoraba viajar por su cuenta cuando tenía la disponibilidad de hacerlo, un padre que trabajaba al otro lado del mundo y con vida social propia, además de una ausencia total de hermanos o cualquier otro familiar que la atara a un compromiso previo, Bianca en cambio contaba con una familia tan unida como Gustav lo era a la suya, y en su caso planeaban reunirse a la cena tradicional ella con sus padres, y su hermano mayor y hermana menor, y que en el caso de estos dos últimos venían de fuera de la ciudad especialmente para pasar esas fechas en familia, así que Bianca no podía fallarles.

De antemano habían hablado sobre cuál sería el acuerdo para esa fecha, y tres fueron las opciones: Celebrar cada uno por su cuenta con sus respectivas familias, ir juntos a casa de Bianca, o hacerlo a la de Franziska. Y por supuesto discutieron al respecto porque ninguna de las alternativas les cumplía por completo. En el caso de Gustav, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza faltar a su cena familiar por lo importante que sería la nueva locación, el que Franny fuera la anfitriona, ver a sus padres y familia cercana después de varios meses de ausencia, y por encima del resto, Georgie… De buena gana habría accedido que Bianca y él celebraran ese día por separado, pero su novia hizo un puchero y Gustav tuvo que descartar esa posibilidad.

Así que por último habían acordado ir a ambas casas, comer un poco en los dos sitios, y después retirarse a su departamento. El orden lo decidieron sin complicaciones, ya que la familia de Bianca era del tipo de reunirse, cenar, abrir regalos, y retirarse temprano, en cambio que la de Gustav cumplía con ese protocolo y después se dedicaba a bailar, beber, volver a cenar una o dos veces más, y cerrar todo con la salida del sol y un gran desayuno que Erna casi siempre les cocinaba de buena gana.

Por traer a Georgie bajo la piel y ocupando cada neurona, Gustav ni se había preocupado por el hecho de que esa Nochebuena sería la primera vez que se encontrara con los padres de Bianca, así como sus dos hermanos, y aunque la propia Bianca le había preguntado un par de veces si estaba nervioso, él había denegado con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

—Ya les he hablado antes de ti —dijo Bianca, sacando a Gustav de su mutismo—. Mamá está encantada por lo que le he contado, pero papá es más del tipo protector, así que no te sorprendas si te invita a tomar un licor fuerte y te pregunta de las intenciones que tienes conmigo.

—¿Y qué tal tu hermano? ¿Me dará un apretón de manos con amenaza implícita de cuidar bien a su hermanita o…?

—Nah. Walter no es así, pero Hannah puede que se meta en donde no la llaman… Tiende a hacer preguntas indiscretas en los peores momentos, así que es capaz de pasarte el puré de papas y preguntarte por tu postura favorita.

—Vaya…

—¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿Algún tip infalible para caerle bien a tus padres?

—Ellos no son el problema. Mamá es afable con todo mundo, y papá puede que sea demasiado formal al inicio, pero conforme pase la noche se irá relajando y abriendo más contigo.

—Entonces mi único problema será tu hermana…

—No llamaría a Franziska un problema —se puso Gustav a la defensiva.

—Pero no le caigo bien.

—No.

—Y es sin motivo.

—Uh…

—Está bien —dijo Bianca, soplando sobre una cucharada de avena—. Eso no me impedirá pasármela bien. Y quién sabe, tal vez hasta resulte que me divierta más de lo que está contemplado.

—Seguro que sí.

—¿Vendrá Georgie?

La pregunta sacudió a Gustav como una descarga eléctrica, y mirándola con recelo por si acaso ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba, él asintió una vez. —Sí, uhm, eso si esta tormenta se lo permite.

—¿Es que vendrá manejando desde Hamburg?

—Ajá…

—¿Y su novio vendrá con ella?

—No lo sé. —«Ojalá no…»

Bianca se giró hacia el ventanal que daba a la terraza y al montículo de nieve que se había apilado contra los cristales y que tenía por lo menos una altura de treinta centímetros.

—Espero que llegue sana y salva.

Pidiendo lo mismo para Georgie en silencio, Gustav y Bianca continuaron comiendo su avena en silencio.

 

“Necesito que pases al supermercado por más vino y cerveza. Y trae también pan, que Frederick ha invitado a un par de compañeros del trabajo y ahora ya no estoy segura si alcanzarán las bolsas que compramos antes. Y por favor no olvides las servilletas de papel, el papel higiénico y el papel de regalo que me prometiste. Cuento contigo.”

Tras leer el mensaje que le había enviado su hermana segundos atrás (el quinto en lo que iba de la tarde), Gustav traspasó a una hoja de papel lo que su hermana le había pedido y que ya conformaba una lista lo suficientemente larga como para ocuparle una hora al menos en el supermercado, o dos, si es que las filas estaban tan saturadas como se sospechaba que estarían por las fechas y los olvidos propios de la temporada.

—¿Ya estás lista? —Corroboró con Bianca, quien desde la noche anterior se había ido a dormir a su departamento con ropa suficiente para no tener que volver a su piso compartido por las prendas que vestiría en esa velada y la que llevaría el veinticinco y el veintiséis.

Bianca lo recibió girando frente al espejo y analizando su apariencia con ojo crítico. —¿Este vestido me hace ver gorda?

—¿Esta camisa me hace ver gordo? —Rebatió Gustav, y Bianca le dedicó un mohín.

—Hablo en serio. Este diciembre he comido más de la cuenta y se me nota. Mi trasero se ve enorme en jeans, no quiero ni pensar en otra ropa menos favorecedora.

—Me gusta tu trasero tal como está —dijo Gustav sin empacho—, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Aunque aprecio tu observación, sigue sin bastar. Mi hermana como siempre aparecerá delgada y hermosa, y me recalcará los kilos y gramos que he subido desde la última vez que nos vimos. Así es ella, y mamá le dará la razón porque es su favorita.

—No deberías preocuparte por lo que piensen ellas, sino por cómo te sientes tú contigo misma —buscó Gustav consolarla al acercarse y rozarle la mejilla, pero Bianca no estaba para palabras amables, y enfundándose las botas altas que le iban a su conjunto, continuó refunfuñando entre dientes por su descuido al sobrepasarse con la comida y jurando que de regreso empezaría un severo régimen alimenticio y de ejercicio que le devolviera su cuerpo de adolescencia.

Confundido porque nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con inseguridades de ese tipo, Gustav optó por esperarla frente al perchero de la entrada, y con las llaves en la mano y el abrigo puesto, volvió a llamar por Bianca, quien salió enfrascada en revisar los contenidos de su bolso en búsqueda de su móvil y un paquete de goma de mascar.

—Ya te digo, que justo hoy tenía que perder mi labial favorito.

—Por ahí aparecerá. Seguro que no se desvaneció en el aire.

Saliendo del departamento apenas Gustav enfundó a Bianca en su propio abrigo largo hasta el piso (“Me veo gorda con esto, sabía que debía elegir el otro que es más delgado y sin tanto forro extra…”), bajaron por el elevador y se dirigieron al vehículo del baterista. Durante el trayecto, que duró algo así como cinco minutos, Bianca no cesó de quejarse, y los nervios de Gustav que de por sí estaban alterados se pusieron de punta.

—¿Puedes _por favor_ dejar el tema en paz? No estás gorda —pidió con voz meliflua que mal encubría su irritación contenida.

Bianca bufó. —¿Entonces podrías tú _por favor_ ser más comprensivo? Esto es importante para mí.

—¡Bien!

—¡Pues bien!

Saliendo a la calle y apretando con fuerza el volante entre sus dedos, Gustav corroboró la hora y que todavía tenían tiempo para cumplir con los encargos de Franziska y arribar a tiempo a casa de los padres de Bianca. Menos mal que se habían anticipado a los imprevistos y desde temprano habían subido al maletero los regalos que llevaban, así como mudas extras de ropa, mantas y hasta un saco de dormir doble por si acaso la tormenta empeoraba y volver a su piso se les hacía imposible.

—Ach, odio esa canción —cambió de pronto Bianca la estación que escuchaban, y Gustav omitió el recordarle que hasta hace unos días era una que cantaba cuando iban juntos en el automóvil. Decidido a no sumarse a su mal genio y tampoco contribuir con el propio, se esforzó a hacerle preguntas de sus padres y hermanos, y su estrategia sirvió para matar el rato mientras entraban al estacionamiento atestado del supermercado más cercano y buscaban un lote vacío.

Apenas entrar a la tienda descubrieron que no había carritos de compra y que las filas para pagar eran larguísimas, así que se separaron, y mientras Bianca se formaba por un turno en caja, Gustav recorría los pasillos surtiéndose de todo aquello que Franziska le había encargado y un poco más, seguro de que si sobraba sería su héroe, en cambio que si faltaba se lo recriminaría como si fuera su culpa.

A pesar de su estrategia, tardaron casi una hora en salir del establecimiento, y para entonces el mal humor de Bianca había vuelto, esta vez en la forma de una queja por sus botas, que le apretaban y le lastimaban los dedos y el arco.

—Ya me sospechaba que así sería, pero todo sea por ver la cara de envidia que pondrá mi hermana cuando las vea… —Dijo Bianca una vez que estuvieron otra vez en la calle, y Gustav sacudió la cabeza.

—¿En realidad lo vale? Porque estoy seguro que te saldrán un par de ampollas.

—Sí —fue la rotunda respuesta de Bianca—. Tú no lo entiendes, ¿vale? Tú y tu hermana se llevan de maravilla, en cambio Hannah y yo… Es un milagro que de pequeñas no hayamos atentado contra la vida de la otra. Siempre ha sido así entre las dos, con una competencia feroz por quién es la mejor, y como hermana mayor tengo que ser yo. Hannah puede tener un mejor trabajo que yo, pero esta vez la superaré con un novio y un par de zapatos que me costaron la renta de un mes, pero lo valdrán una vez que vea su expresión de envidia.

—¿Aunque al final de la noche te cueste dar un paso?

—¡No lo dudes que sí!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Gustav se abstuvo de meterse donde no le llamaban. En eso tenía Bianca la razón: Con Franziska no había vivido una experiencia similar ni por asomo, y él no era de los que se fijaba en objetos materiales, así que le costaba hacerse a una idea de la rivalidad que corría entre Bianca y su hermana.

—Dobla a la derecha, es la casa con el buzón rojo —señaló Bianca la casa de sus padres una vez que llegaron, y Gustav se estacionó frente a la casa con una mezcla de nervios y deseo porque todo acabara de una vez—. ¿Preparado para conocer a mi familia?

«No.» —Sí. —Y abriendo la portezuela del vehículo, Gustav hizo acopio de valor para caminar con pasos seguros y bien plantados, y dar su más fuerte apretón de manos. No se iba a dejar intimidar, ni mucho menos. Y con ello en mente le ayudó a Bianca a salir del automóvil y se encargó de ser quien llevara en brazos los regalos que habían comprado en conjunto para cada miembro.

Antes siquiera de tocar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y aparecieron los dos padres de Bianca, así como su hermano y hermana, cada uno con un parecido evidente que marcaban su parentesco, y les dieron la bienvenida.

—Mi nombre es Gustav Schäfer, mucho gusto —repitió Gustav con cada uno de ellos mientras intercambiaba saludos y soportaba las miradas escudriñadoras con las que lo barrían de pies a cabeza.

—Pero pasen, adelante. Estás como en tu casa, Gustav —le instó Anka, la madre de Bianca, y su padre, Otis, remarcó con un amplio ademán de su brazo que señalaba el comedor.

—La cena está a punto de servirse.

A pesar de su resolución de apenas unos minutos atrás, Gustav dejó escapar un quedo aliento del que sintió pérdida en el pecho y no los pulmones, y se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Mi hermana me ha dicho que te dedicas a la música profesionalmente —le atajó Walter a la menor oportunidad, y Gustav asintió—. Se honesto, ¿ganas algo de dinero con eso o-…?

—Si serás idiota —le reclamó Hannah—, que es el baterista de Tokio Hotel. Seguro que tiene más dinero del que tú tendrás en tu vida, Wally.

Las cejas de Walter se alzaron hasta la línea de su cabello, y con placer malsano comprobó Gustav que tenía entradas y no tardaría en quedarse calvo.

—Basta, chicos. No aturullen a nuestro invitado con preguntas —les amonestó su madre, y el baterista agradeció su intervención.

Convencido de que le esperaba una reunión larga antes de poder dar por cumplido el compromiso que lo obligaba a presentarse ante la familia de Bianca, Gustav aceptó una copa de vino que le ofrecieron, y forzándose a no beberla de golpe, se enfrascó con Walter en una conversación en la que actuó como el oyente pasivo de un individuo, que queriendo demostrar su valía, lo aburría con tecnicismos de su profesión como trabajador en unas oficinas gubernamentales.

Tal como Gustav se temía, la velada se le hizo aburrida y eterna…

 

Apenas subirse al automóvil y partir de la casa de la familia de Bianca, ésta no perdió tiempo en compartir con Gustav las observaciones que había hecho durante su estancia.

—Les has caído bien.

—Mmm…

—En serio. Papá no le muestra a cualquier su colección de etiquetas de vino.

«Pues qué afortunados ellos», pensó Gustav, que apenas había sido capaz de contener un bostezo durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos cronometrados que Otis se tomó para ilustrarlo en su álbum de etiquetas de todos los vinos que había bebido desde que tenía veintidós años y hasta el presente. Que además hubiera viajado por Europa y traído de importación botellas de lugares tan remotos como Sudamérica, Australia y África era sólo un plus.

—Y mamá también estaba feliz de conocerte. De hecho, cuando le ayudé a lavar la vajilla en la cocina me recalcó lo mucho que le gustabas como yerno.

—Oh…

—También vi que hiciste buenas migas con Walter, ¿de qué hablaron?

—De… —«Él, su trabajo, y su loca teoría de que su vecina polaca lo espía por medio de la radio»—. De varios temas, en realidad. Su trabajo le apasiona, ¿eh?

—Por desgracia —suspiró Bianca, recargándose en su asiento.

Gustav se guardó de opinar lo mismo, que Walter le había aburrido durante la mesa hablando de cada tontería que el baterista no se explicaba cómo no se había quedado dormido con el tenedor en el aire. El hermano de Bianca era un muermo total, y menos mal que no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Peeero —recuperó ella su sonrisa en un milisegundo—, Hannah mencionó mis botas y me deseó que cayera en una zanja y muriera con ellas puestas, así que fueron el éxito que yo esperaba conseguir para la velada.

—¿O-Ok?

—Y también admitió que eres guapo, y mucho mejor novio que el tipo casado con el que estuvo durmiendo el mes pasado.

—¡Woah! —Aprovechando una luz roja, Gustav se giró hacia Bianca para comprobar que ésta no estuviera bromeando, pero no fue el caso—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Hannah es como es, sólo mamá es la única que se niega a creer que su pequeña niña ya es una mujer casada que adora meterse en el matrimonio de los demás. Y por el resto le va de maravilla con un excelente trabajo y casa propia, así que tan mal no lo hace. Pero al menos por esta vez yo gané.

—¿No es un tanto… extraño que entre hermanas compitan así? Es decir, te vi cojear cuando subiste al auto, ¿tanto valió la pena lastimarte los pies para quedar por encima de tu hermana?

Bianca chasqueó la lengua. —No lo entiendes porque no tuviste una hermana, y me refiero a una hermana siendo tú otra mujer. Tú y Franziska me dan envidia por lo bien que se llevan y lo mucho que parecen conectar. En cambio yo con Hannah, y de paso con Walter, bueno… Son mis hermanos, y seguro que si necesitan una donación de riñón ahí estaré, pero no por eso olvido que son el mismo par de idiotas que de pequeña me hicieron la vida imposible con su mera presencia. Ser la hija de en medio es difícil, ¿sabes? Nunca tuve la misma atención de mis padres que ellos recibieron, y seguido quedaba en el deshonroso tercer puesto entre ellos dos. Walter siempre fue su niño genio que sacaba los primeros puestos en el Gymnasium y después en la universidad cuando se graduó y consiguió un buen remunerado puesto en el gobierno. Hannah por su parte siempre se las arregló para obtener lo que quiso de nuestros padres, y ahora que es adulta sus tácticas no han cambiado: Sólo necesita chasquear los dedos para que le envíen un cheque. Y en cambio yo… —Bianca suspiró y apoyó el mentón contra su pecho—. Uhm…

—No deberías compararte con ellos —dijo Gustav, haciendo a un lado lo irrelevante para ocuparse de Bianca—. Tú eres tu propia persona.

—Ya, pero resulta que mi persona no es tan genial como las de los demás.

—Bianca…

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. ¿O es que acaso pasaste por alto que mamá les preguntó sobre sus trabajos y pasatiempos, y a mí sólo me pidió que le pasara el gravy?

—Eso es porque lo tenías cerca, y de lo otro, bueno, ella me preguntó a mí de ti. Entiendo que no fue su mejor táctica, pero lo hizo, y se interesó por lo que haces.

—Seguro…

—No sé qué más decirte. Obviamente intentar convencerte no es el camino adecuado, pero tampoco quiero que estés molesta por esta noche.

—No estoy molesta, sino… —Bianca recorrió con los dedos el cinturón de seguridad y luego lo apretó de pronto en un puño—. Ok, sí lo estoy, ¿y qué? Di lo mejor de mí para aparecer en casa con un buen trabajo, ropa cara, y un novio de ensueño, y no obtuve lo que esperaba. Es lo normal, ¿o no?

—Ni idea, no lo sé —confesó Gustav a media voz—. Nunca antes estuve en esa posición.

—Vale, di lo que piensas: Que estoy actuando de una manera infantil.

Gustav cerró sus dedos con fuerza sobre el volante, y tras humedecerse los labios, se mostró tan honesto y comprensible como sus capacidades le permitían.

—¿Con honestidad? Sí, creo que estás actuando de una manera un tanto irracional, pero… Estás en tu derecho, así que adelante. Sigo sin entender lo de las botas, así como tampoco la clase de interacciones que hay en tu familia y que te obligaron a desarrollar ese complejo de inferioridad, ¿se llama así?, frente a tus hermanos, pero no es mi lugar juzgarte por ello. Yo te acompañé a la cena en calidad de novio, pero no sólo para ser quien se sentara a tu lado, sino también para estar ahí contigo y apoyarte en lo que me necesitaras. Tenía mis sospechas acerca del tipo de conflicto que mantenías con el resto de tu familia, pero no imaginé hasta qué grado eso te causaba tanta angustia.

—O tal vez estoy sobre reaccionando por unos estúpidos traumas de la niñez cuya vigencia ya expiró y que me convierten en la única con resentimiento.

—Si todavía te hacen sentir mal esos sentimientos, entonces siguen siendo válidos. Al menos eso pienso yo.

Conmovida, Bianca extendió la mano y sujetó a Gustav del hombro. —Eres… el mejor novio que he tenido jamás en la vida, sólo para que lo sepas. Mi ex se rió cuando le conté esto. Y claro, era el más pequeño de su familia; para él Hannah era mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, y a su modo eso influyó en nuestro rompimiento. Por ello es que le era imposible ponerse en mis zapatos y verlo desde mi perspectiva.

—Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, también soy el hijo pequeño de mi familia —murmuró Gustav—, pero a cambio puedo recordarte lo increíble que eres, y que a diferencia de tus hermanos, tú no eres nada aburrida, ni tampoco vas por ahí rompiendo hogares como simple pasatiempo. Uhm… Lo siento…

—No hay de qué —dijo Bianca con los ojos húmedos—. Es sólo la verdad… Y te aprecio sobre todo lo demás porque no has huido asqueado de mí y de mi fea faceta de hermana de en medio. A ratos me avergüenzo de ser así, pero ya es tarde para cambiar y pertenece a mi personalidad, así que… Gracias. Por aceptarme tal como soy y no pensar lo peor de mí, muchas gracias, en serio.

—Hey… —Abrazándola a su costado gracias a la buena fortuna de que su vehículo era automático y la palanca de cambios no estaba entre los dos, Gustav desvió un segundo la vista del camino para prodigarle a Bianca un beso en la frente—. ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si te doy la espalda por no ser perfecta? Yo tampoco lo soy.

—A veces tengo mis dudas al respecto…

—Vamos, que a diario te quejas de mi mal hábito por fumar. Y hasta la fecha me sigues reclamando porque me niego a escuchar Electro Ghetto de Bushido, que según tú es su mejor disco. Podría seguir con más cosas en esa lista, pero seguro que tú pensarás razones mejores la próxima vez que estemos en desacuerdo por algo. —Atento a cómo la tensión de Bianca disminuía, Gustav prosiguió sobre la misma línea—: No soy mejor que tú porque mi relación con Franny sea como es, de la misma manera en que, no sé, tu trabajo y las labores que realizas no me convierten en un parásito de la sociedad por no tener un empleo de nueve a cinco. Tan sólo son… Circunstancias de la vida que nos tocó vivir y ya está.

—Lo haces sonar tan sencillo.

—Porque lo es. Somos nosotros los que transformamos cada grano de arena en una tormenta. ¿No dice algo así el refrán?

—No estoy segu-…

Guardando silencio, ambos captaron el sonido inconfundible del teléfono de Gustav que repiqueteó dos veces seguidas antes de detenerse.

—¿Podrías…? —Pidió Gustav, soltando a Bianca y colocando ambas manos en el volante, mientras ésta se giraba hacia la parte trasera del vehículo y de su abrigo sacaba el móvil.

—¿Quieres que…?

—Sí, por favor.

—Vale. —Encendiendo la pantalla, Bianca le informó el destinatario—. Es de Franziska.

Más aliviado de lo que esperaba, a la vez que decepcionado, Gustav le pidió que leyera.

—Ok, dice: “¿Dónde estás? Georgie acaba de llegar, y el tal Henning es… Bueno, ya lo verás por ti mismo. Y por tu bien espero que no se te olvide nada de lo que te pedí que compraras. Estoy racionando el papel higiénico, ¡no lo olvides!” —recitó Bianca sin inflexiones, y al finalizar sujetó el móvil con ambas manos sobre su regazo y la vista clavada en él.

—Menos mal que compramos del papel higiénico de doble hoja, ¿eh? —Bromeó Gustav, cuando por dentro era un amasijo de nervios.

A pesar de su relajada apariencia externa en donde manejaba con cuidado sobre las nevadas calles de Magdeburg sin derrapar ni poner en riesgo su seguridad y la de Bianca, en su interior se gestaba un fuerte conflicto interno en donde su alma amenazaba con escapar de su cuerpo y dirigirse en línea recta hasta donde se encontraba Georgie para comprobar qué debía ver por sí mismo del tal Henning.

—Oye, Gustav… —Buscó Bianca dar inicio a sus inquietudes, pero el baterista la atajó antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar.

—¿Crees que sean suficientes las botellas de vino que compramos? Hasta donde sé viene la tía Norah, y ella bebé peor que un cosaco. Una vez incluso ganó una competencia de beber vodka, pero-…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —Dijo Bianca en un hilo de voz, pero bastó para que Gustav cerrara la boca en una fina línea y asintiera, dándole así el consentimiento de abrir una caja de Pandora que más les habría servido mantener cerrada bajo llave y con tres candados—. ¿Georgie y tú alguna vez…? Ya antes me habías dicho que eran mejores amigos y que es como de tu familia, pero…

—¿Sí? —La presionó Gustav a hablar, porque si todo tenía que terminar ahí, a medio camino después de conocer a sus padres y antes de presentarle a los suyos, que así fuera. Le daba igual, porque quedaría en un deshonroso segundo plano una vez que se encontrara con Georgie y comprobara la clase de tipo que era Henning.

Porque de seguro ella también estaba pasando por un momento de inseguridad, Bianca cambió su pregunta por una menos agresiva: —Cuando estuviste con esa novia que me has mencionado antes, ¿cómo reaccionó ella frente a la presencia de Georgie en tu vida?

—Lo normal, supongo. No había conflictos. —Y la verdad era esa, aunque retorcida.

—¿Nunca se sintió amenazada por la cercanía que tienes con Georgie? Es decir, ¿al menos te dio pistas de que no fuera así?

—No.

—Ok…

—Sabes que no debes sentirte amenazada por Georgie, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Gustav con suavidad, y Bianca ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, uhm, no lo… sé. Es un tema del que he hablado con un par de amigas y todas me dicen que debería irme con cuidado, pero por otro lado yo confío en ti, y por lo que me has dicho, Georgie te es tan cercana como si fuera parte de tu familia, aunque no sea en el vínculo de hermana.

«Piensa más en familia que es escoges, como una esposa, un alma gemela…», pensó Gustav, y lo único que delató sus pensamientos fue la presión que ejerció sobre el volante.

—Me conoces a mí y ahora la conocerás a ella. Verás que entre Georgie y yo… no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte amenazada.

—Sí, supongo… Que después de todo viene con su novio. Henning, ¿correcto?

—Sí, Henning —confirmó Gustav.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Ni idea. Georgie no me ha contado nada más allá de que tiene un puesto alto en una empresa de exportaciones, y que fue él quien le pidió salir.

—¿Lo has visto en fotos siquiera?

—No.

—Me pregunto cómo será…

—Mmm…

Gustav compartía con Bianca esa misma inquietud, pues a la vez que no se imaginaba a Georgie buscando a una copia exacta de lo que él era (bajo, robusto y rubio), tampoco la visualizaba buscando una pareja que fuera su opuesto. Él en su caso había tomado eso en consideración al tener a Bianca como novia, que a diferencia de Georgie tenía el cabello y los ojos de diferente color, así como una estatura más acorde a la suya, incluso si Bianca decidía calzarse zapatos altos, y por la figura también eran disímiles, porque mientras Georgie tendía a la constitución atlética y saludable de quien seguido se ejercitaba y no le costaba mantener su peso, las formas de Bianca eran más suaves, y ésta seguía como régimen la comida sana y beber lo menos posible de alcohol para mantener su peso.

Sin llegar a ser clones, así como tampoco opuestos, quedaba en manifiesto que Gustav no había elegido a Bianca porque le recordara a Georgie o quisiera tener a su antítesis, y suponía que el mismo caso sería cuando por fin viera a Henning a la cara y no se encontrara reflejado en él.

—O al menos eso espero… —Masculló para sí, y Bianca se interesó.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada importante, sólo que ya quiero llegar. Esto de conducir en medio de una tormenta no es lo que había planeado para hoy.

—Ya casi.

Y esa frase de tradujo en los siguientes diez minutos que les costó llegar a la residencia de Franziska y encontrar estacionamiento en una calle atestada de vehículos que seguro pertenecían a los miembros del clan Schäfer que ya estaban dentro de la casa. Otros cinco minutos se les acumularon en su tarea de bajar las compras, y con creciente impaciencia Gustav regañó a Bianca cuando ésta de pronto recordó haber dejado su labial en el asiento.

—No es para tanto, caray —murmuró ésta cuando ya por fin estaban cruzando el jardín de entrada y la música de la fiesta aumentaba de nivel.

Sin molestarse en tocar a la puerta, Gustav giró el pomo y la abrió, cediéndole el paso a Bianca y entrando después él.

—¡Gustav! —Se lanzó sobre él una de sus tías, y ante la mención de su nombre una prima pequeña (¿o acaso era su sobrina?, el baterista no estaba seguro del parentesco) se le aferró a la pernera del pantalón—. ¡Qué alegría de que estés aquí! Ya nos preguntábamos dónde estabas…

—Uh, sí, es que… La nieve… Y antes pasamos a… —Cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y aferrándose a las dos bolsas de compra que llevaba en brazos, Gustav se posicionó al lado de Bianca—. Tía, ella es mi novia.

—Mucho gusto, señora, me llamo Bianca —se presentó ésta, extendiendo su única mano libre para estrechársela a la mujer, que la recibió con una frialdad inusitada. Bianca no se dejó amedrentar y además, la besó en ambas mejillas, pero el gesto fue el mismo: La tía de Gustav se mantuvo impertérrita salvo por una ceja alzada y tan curva que parecía una hoz a punto de hacer un corte letal sobre el cuello de quien se prestara a ser su víctima.

—Oh, mucho gusto, querida. Gustav, más tarde quiero hablar contigo… Un placer el conocerte, Blanca.

Con pasma, Gustav y Bianca la observaron alejarse entre la concurrencia, y apenas estuvieron lejos de su alcance auditivo, Bianca gruñó: —¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ella es siempre así de…?

—¿Grosera? —Rellenó Gustav el espacio, consciente de que aquella tía era del círculo cercano que consideraba a Georgie una más de la familia—. Uhmmm…

—Presiento que tendré el mismo éxito con el resto de tu familia que el que tuve con Franziska —se lamentó Bianca entristecida, y Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Dale tiempo. Ella era… una gran fan de mi exnovia.

—Me lo debí suponer… —Murmuró Bianca entre dientes, y entonces la prima que abrazaba a Gustav y que había mantenido un fuerte agarre de su muslo alzó el rostro y dijo: “Georgie es la mejor tía”, y salió corriendo.

«Ah, así que es mi sobrina», pensó Gustav antes de que la seriedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir se asentara.

—¿A qué se refería con eso? —Inquirió Bianca, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de críos, supongo. Es tan pequeña que seguro entiende que Georgie es de alguna forma su tía en lugar de una amiga de la familia.

—Bueno…

Buscando dónde depositar sus compras, Gustav después ayudó a Bianca a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, y después hizo lo mismo con sus prendas de exterior antes de guardarlas en el armario repleto hasta reventar. Con una precisión de movimientos que delataba su ansiedad por buscar a Georgie, Gustav no perdió más tiempo, y tirando de la mano de Bianca, escaneó la habitación con la esperanza de toparse con la bajista antes que con cualquier otro miembro de su familia…

Un error garrafal de su parte, considerando que estaba rodeado de Schäfers, y que muchos de ellos lo habían visto por última vez seis meses atrás en el funeral de Nana.

—Oye, Gustav… —Se abalanzó sobre él uno de sus primos adolescentes con quien un apretón de manos y varias preguntas de rigor acerca de ellos, la escuela, las chicas, y también el equipo de soccer al que el chico pertenecía y en donde era el portero.

—Ella es Bianca, mi novia —presentó Gustav a su chica, y la reacción de su primo fue similar a la de su tía minutos atrás. A pesar de ello, se comportó como se esperaba de él, mas no permaneció ni un minuto de más a su lado.

Al alejarse, Gustav lo siguió con la mirada y apreció cómo cuchicheaba con otros familiares, dedicándoles a él y a Bianca miradas mal disimuladas por encima del hombro.

Como prevención, porque de otra manera habría sido incómodo y hasta peligroso, Gustav le había pedido como favor a Franziska el informarle a los miembros de su familia que asistieran a la cena de Navidad el que se abstuvieran de mencionar la anterior relación entre Gustav y Georgie, ya que ambos acudirían con nuevas parejas. Al parecer su plan estaba funcionando, pero no tan bien como habría deseado, que quienes se acercaban a darles la bienvenida se hacían los remolones antes de decidirse, y en el caso de Bianca la trataban con la misma cortesía que habrían de utilizar con un vendedor de puerta en puerta que ya hubiera visitado su domicilio tres veces esa semana.

—Ok, no son ideas mías: Tu familia me odia —se lamentó ella cuando diez minutos después de su llegada, nadie se había dignado en sonreírle a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo ella en ser extremadamente alegre al momento de saludar y estrechar manos—. ¿Soy yo? ¿Mi aliento huele mal? ¿He pisado mierda de perro y no me he enterado?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —mintió Gustav sin convicción—. Mi familia… no… te…

Perdiendo el aliento, Gustav vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo un conocido tono de cabello castaño rojizo imposible de pasar por alto. Girando la cabeza de golpe, su cuello crujió, y el tiempo dentro de la habitación se ralentizó hasta casi congelarse.

Como si ella también hubiera de pronto sentido su presencia, Georgie ladeó la cabeza y conectó su mirada con la de Gustav a través de una habitación repleta y al menos diez personas entre los dos. La conexión fue instantánea, y la sonrisa tímida que compartieron habló por ambos.

Gustav no había ni dado medio paso en su dirección cuando Bianca le haló de la manga y le suplicó que no la dejara sola.

—Por favor, me siento incómoda, y todavía no me has presentado con tus padres —le recordó, y Gustav apretó los dientes para no sacudírsela de encima y correr en dirección de Georgie.

—Uhm, sí, un momento… Es que… Antes tengo que… Uhhh… —Señalando con el pulgar en una dirección indefinida, Gustav apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de la bajista—. Georgie…

—Oh. ¿Dónde?

Usando la ventaja que le otorgaban sus zapatos, Bianca repasó los rostros presentes hasta dar con el de la bajista, y de paso, con el de su acompañante.

—¿Ese será Henning? —Preguntó en voz alta, y la felicidad que Gustav sentía por volverse a encontrar con Georgie se empequeñeció.

—¿Quién?

—El de traje que la abraza por la cintura. Es el único de aquí que no parece pertenecer a tu familia.

—Debe ser…

En efecto, Henning resaltaba de los demás invitados no sólo por la elección formal de su vestimenta que consistía en un traje con corbata y zapatos de cuero italiano que exudaban cuán caros eran por ser hechos a la medida, sino que además algo había de elegancia en su porte que lo hacía lucir arrogante con sus ademanes. Bastó un quiebre de su muñeca para que su reloj de oro reluciera bajo la luz, así como una sonrisa estudiada para que el blanco de sus dientes resaltara sobre su piel bronceada, que en aquella época del año sólo podía ser cortesía de unas recientes y muy exclusivas vacaciones cerca del ecuador.

—Ven, vamos.

—¿No le entregarás a Franziska sus compras antes? —Cuestionó Bianca el que todavía no hubieran podido buscar a la hermana de Gustav y darle lo que ella tanto les había pedido con urgencia para la fiesta, pero éste desdeñó la sugerencia en pos de algo más importante para él.

—Eso puede esperar a más tarde.

Conforme se acercaba a ellos dos, Gustav fue haciéndose una idea apresurada (y un tanto prejuiciosa) de quién era el tal Henning que con soltura rodeaba a Georgie por la cintura y pegaba sus caderas con una familiaridad que a él le había estado vetada mientras la bajista era suya. Un odio que hasta entonces había estado latente y refrenado por la lógica, explotó de pronto en su interior, e igual que el veneno se extendió por sus venas a una velocidad que sólo presagiaba peligro.

Georgie fue la primera en percatarse de él y de Bianca cuando se acercaron, y sólo entonces Henning cambió su expresión de franco aburrimiento a una versión un poco menos acusada.

—Hola —inició Bianca el diálogo, acercándose a Georgie para besarla con familiaridad de un simple encuentro previo en ambas mejillas—. Soy Bianca, ¿me recuerdas? De aquel día afuera del restaurante, en el cumpleaños de Gustav…

—Claro que sí —sonrió Georgie a su vez, pero de entre ellos, sólo Gustav captó que era un gesto hueco que no alcanzaba a sus ojos que permanecían tristes—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Henning carraspeó, y entonces fue el turno de que Georgie presentara a su acompañante.

—Él es Henning, mi novio —dijo lo último unas cuantas octavas más bajo que el resto.

—Henning Kantor, mucho gusto —extendió su mano primero a Bianca, y luego a Gustav, quien la recibió con cautela y se tuvo que contener para no machacársela bajo la fuerza de sus dedos. A pesar de ello, al separarse Henning estiró los dedos, y Gustav sonrió para sí mientras lo catalogaba de debilucho.

Indecisos entre mantener su saludo breve o simplemente pasar de él, Gustav y Georgie se miraron calculadoramente antes de por acuerdo mutuo limitarse a un cabeceo.

—Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir —dijo Georgie para romper el hielo—. Has llegado tarde.

—Ah, es que antes pasamos por mi casa. Hoy Gustav conoció a mis padres y hermanos que vienen de fuera, y nos quedamos un rato a cenar antes de venir aquí.

Georgie parpadeó, y al hacerlo su mirada se volvió acuosa. —¿Ah sí? Qué bien…

—Sí, y Gustav salió airoso de su prueba, así que espero yo hacer lo mismo cuando me presente a sus padres. Que ahora que lo pienso, ¿no han visto a Franziska? Todavía no le hemos entregado sus compras y-…

Como si la hubieran invocado, Franziska se materializó a su lado, y llevando consigo una copa de licor en una mano, usó su otro brazo libre para rodear a Gustav por la espalda y plantarle un beso que le manchó la mejilla del carmín de sus labios.

—¡Por fin! ¿Es que acaso te pusiste a cultivar las uvas del vino que te pedí? Te tardaste horas. ¿Y no olvidaste el papel higiénico? Ah, y hola, Bianca. No te había visto, pero qué felicidad que pudiste asistir a nuestra celebración familiar —le dijo con falsa voz alegre, que no suplió para nada la falta de cortesía con la que después le dio la espalda—. Son bastantes cosas las que traen con ustedes, así que déjalas en la cocina y yo me encargo del resto. Georgie, ¿podrías ayudarle a Gusti, por favor?

Y sin darle oportunidad de negarse, Franziska soltó a su hermano y se marchó con dirección a la puerta de entrada donde cinco invitados nuevos acababan de arribar.

—No te molestes, igual yo puedo hacerlo —intentó Bianca ser ella quien acompañara a Gustav en la cocina, pero Georgie fue más rápida al quitarle la bolsa de la compra y marcar el paso, así que Gustav se fue detrás de ella apenas decirle a Bianca que volvía en un momento y que le traería algo de beber.

Procurando mantener una distancia prudente mayor a treinta centímetros entre él y Georgie, Gustav no pudo sin embargo evitar oler el perfume que emanaba de su cabellera suelta y alaciada que le caía como cascada sobre la espalda, y con ello recuerdos sensoriales que creía enterrados salieron a relucir. De no ser porque Gustav llevaba ambos brazos ocupados con las compras, la tentación de estirarlos y tocar a Georgie habría sido más fuerte que su voluntad, y en su opinión todavía era temprano para demostrar cuán débil era a su mera presencia y encanto natural.

—Franny se ha lucido con la comida, ¿eh? —Dijo Georgie apenas encontró un espacio libre en la barra de la cocina, que en esos momentos olía a una docena de platillos diferentes, que ya fuera cocinados por su propia mano o colaboración de otro miembro familiar, ocupaban cada superficie disponible dentro de la habitación.

—Presiento una indigestión de campeonato en mi futuro —murmuró Gustav, que ya llevaba contados cinco platillos de sus favoritos, y a pesar de recién haber cenado estaba dispuesto a comer hasta que sus pantalones amenazaran con estallar. Eso si antes la bebida no lo noqueaba…

—Deja te ayudo.

Retirándole una de las bolsas y colocándola sobre una silla, Gustav pudo maniobrar la otra y buscarle un lugar provisional, lo que los dejó a ambos sin nada qué hacer y en un incómodo momento en que morían por decirse todo y a la vez no se atrevían.

—Gustav…

—Georgie…

Interrumpiéndose mutuamente, lo que siguió fue una corta risa que nada tenía de graciosa.

—Uhm, te ves preciosa —dijo Gustav apenas pudo recuperarse, y Georgie recibió sus palabras con un rubor que le fue imposible disimular.

—Gracias. Es un regalo de Bill y Tom, ¿puedes creerlo? Lo enviaron hace casi dos semanas por paquetería internacional, y con ello venía una nota: “Let’s do a new album”, así en inglés. Pf, par de idiotas… —Rió entre dientes con los último, y Gustav arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso quiere decir que han hecho las paces?

Georgie aspiró aire como si planeara un suspiro largo y sentido, pero en su lugar sonrió y asintió. —Sí, de hecho… Quedaron de enviarnos en enero los nuevos contratos, así que…

—¿A mí también? —Preguntó asombrado Gustav, que seguido tenía noticias de los gemelos, pero no estaba seguro de los cimientos que compartía con ellos porque en lugar de preguntarle por su vida o intentar cualquier tipo de conversación, le enviaban chistes gráficos, fotografías de cualquiera de ellos cuatro que despertaran alguna memoria nostálgica, y en una ocasión un link para youtube con una canción de Britney Spears que Gustav acabó escuchando completa porque le traía reminiscencias de Bill bailándola en el autobús de la última gira.

—Obvio que sí. Eres el baterista oficial de la banda después de todo, y a menos que Bill decida ocupar tu lugar, lo seguirás siendo hasta el fin de nuestros días.

—Vaya, uhm… Es que…

Traer a colación lo tenso que había estado todo entre ellos cuatro durante el último año era una labor difícil, pero Georgie le ayudó al apoyar su mano en su brazo.

—Ellos buscarán conectar conmigo a su manera. Sospecho que están asustados de tu enojo por la manera en que me trataron antes. Además —soltó a Gustav y de paso le comunicó una gran noticia—, pronto los veremos.

—¿Eh, cuándo?

—En enero. Cuando dije que enviarían los contratos más bien quise decir que ellos serían los mensajeros.

—Oh.

—Y han prometido comportarse y empezar con borrón y cuenta nueva, así que al menos dales el beneficio de la duda. Han… han aprendido de sus errores.

—Ese fin de semana que pasaste con ellos en su cumpleaños sí que obró maravillas entre los tres.

Enrojeciendo más que antes, Georgie se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, sí, es que-…

—Georgie —entró Henning a la cocina con Bianca a la zaga—, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? Están por hacer un brindis de no sé qué y no puedes faltar.

—Ok. Disculpa —se excusó Georgie y salió de la cocina, dejando a Gustav ahí clavado en el suelo y sintiendo que Georgie se llevaba consigo una porción más de su alma. Que al ritmo en que lo hacía, pronto quedaría de él sólo el cascarón vacío en el cual durante las noches de viento se escucharía el eco del mar.

—¿Es que no lo oíste? Franziska pidió que se reunieran todos en la sala —dijo Bianca, que ante el mutismo de Gustav le tomó de la mano y tiró de él—. Vamos.

Siguiendo a Bianca como un autómata, Gustav se unió al nutrido grupo que en torno a Franziska y a Frederick brindaban por estar reunidos en casa de Nana los que en verdad la habían querido con el corazón y no con el interés de los bolsillos. De Bianca también recibió Gustav una copa de champagne con el que brindaron en honor de Nana, y tras beber hasta no dejar ni una gota, Franziska les anunció que era momento de pasar a la mesa y cenar.

Porque su número sobrepasaba los cincuenta invitados, para ello se habían acomodado en diferentes mesas, siendo la principal del comedor la reservada para los anfitriones, sus padres, Gustav con Bianca, un par de tías ya mayores que eran contemporáneas de Nana, y por supuesto, Georgie y Henning. El resto, se acomodaron en mesas secundarias que Franziska repartió en la misma habitación para los adultos, y en la sala y con el televisor encendido en un canal donde pasaban dibujos animados para los más pequeños.

Ahí fue cuando Gustav no pudo retrasar más el presentar a Bianca con sus progenitores, y ésta salió victoriosa al caer de su agrado. Su madre sobre todo quedó encantada con ella, y en un momento que tuvieron disponible, le comentó al oído que “Bianca parecía una buena chica”. Gustav había sentido de sus hombros elevarse el peso imaginario que traía cargando desde semanas atrás, pero entonces su madre le apretó el brazo y lo remató con una frase peculiar: “No la hagas sufrir sólo porque no se trata de Georgie, cariño”, y después lo soltó dejándolo ahí parado con el gesto congelado.

Al momento de sentarse para cenar, Franziska insistió en ser ella quien dictaminara los sitios en lugar de permitirles a su libre elección, y tal como Gustav se temió, su hermana se las arregló para ponerlo codo a codo con Georgie a su derecha, y a sus respectivas parejas a cada lado.

Una de sus tías, que conocida por su boca floja cuando ya tenía un poco de alcohol en las venas, dijo en voz alta: “Ay, pero qué gracia”, y tanto Gustav como Georgie fingieron no escucharla.

—Esto está delicioso —dijo Bianca apenas probó del pavo que era el platillo principal—. Es casi una lástima que ya hubiéramos cenado.

—Uhm, sí —respondió Gustav, que se había servido abundantemente, y en los cinco minutos que tenía con el plato al frente lo único que había hecho era picotear aquí y allá sin llevarse nada a la boca.

A su lado, Georgie parecía estar en el mismo predicamento, en contraste a Henning, que se llevaba bocado tras bocado a la boca y en cuestión de minutos lo había dejado limpio para ir por una segunda vuelta.

La cena en la que tantas ilusiones había depositado se convirtió para Gustav en la hora más larga y tortuosa de su noche, y eso que ya había pasado por el escrutinio de la familia de Bianca como novio de su hija, por no hablar de la rivalidad presente entre los hermanos, pero con Georgie a un lado y sus respectivas parejas acompañándoles sin saber qué papel jugaban entre ellos, Gustav se sentía corto de aliento y a punto de venirse abajo por la presión.

Abriéndose el primer botón de la camisa, Gustav masculló que tenía calor, y a los cinco minutos se aflojó los botones de los puños y se subió las mangas por encima de los codos. Georgie por su parte jugueteaba con los guisantes y el puré de papa, escondiendo los primeros bajo el montículo del segundo, y después aplastando todo a lo largo de su plato.

En dos ocasiones, al reacomodar la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre las piernas su brazo rozó a Georgie, y tanto ella como él permanecieron quietos, congelados por una fracción de segundo y con los nervios crispados, hasta que el pico de electricidad pasaba y volvían a la normalidad.

—Estás muy callado —le susurró Bianca casi al final de la cena, porque de entre los comensales, eran ellos cuatro quienes apenas habían participado en la conversación.

—Estoy indigesto —fue la respuesta de Gustav, que presentía las miradas de sus tías en él y en Georgie, y apenas si lograba reunir valor para elevar el mentón.

—¿Quieres que-…?

—No —le cortó Gustav el ofrecimiento con una respuesta tajante.

—Vale…

—Franny se ha lucido —musitó Georgie, y aquellas cuatro palabras fueron el bálsamo que sanó a Gustav.

—¿Sí? —Corroboró él con un hilo de voz; un giro radical entre su corto temperamento con Bianca segundos atrás, y la transformación a un dulce corderito con Georgie.

—Hacía tiempo que no comía un pavo tan jugoso y con ese sabor a hierbas —continuó Georgie, hablando tan bajo que sólo ellos dos eran capaces de escucharla.

—Es una receta de Nana que encontró en un cuaderno de su alacena.

—Tendré que preguntarle cuál es el secreto.

—Seh…

Compartiendo una corta mirada, cada uno volvió a los contenidos de su plato y a mantener la fachada de tranquilidad que como si se tratara de una máscara de papel, estuviera a merced de los elementos, ya fuera un viento que se las arrancara, o una lluvia que la hiciera trizas.

Finalizada la cena, Franziska se esmeró con la selección de postres, que iba desde gelatinas y budines, hasta pays, pasteles y helado de chocolate para quienes estuvieran de humor a pesar del clima y la calefacción.

—En tu familia sí que saben comer en grande —dijo Bianca, y Gustav tuvo que darle la razón cuando su hermana le extendió el plato con la rebanada de pastel que había pedido él, y en lugar de una porción modesta, se encontró con el triple de eso, recubierto en crema de Bavaria, y con una cereza en la punta.

—Oh, eso luce increíble —señaló Georgie, que en cambio se había pedido una rebanada de pay de queso y limón que iba decorada con fresas y moras.

—Prueba si quieres —le ofreció Gustav, y en vista de que Georgie hesitó con el tenedor en el aire, él cortó una porción de su pastel, y en total generosidad le entregó la cereza con una buena porción de crema dulce. Sin mediar en segundos pensamientos, se lo llevó a los labios, y Georgie abrió la boca para recibirlo.

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto las cerezas —intervino Henning, que en lugar de un postre, había optado por un café negro para cierre a su comida.

—Oh —exclamó Georgie, limpiándose con la lengua un pequeño rastro de crema de Bavaria que le había quedado como mancha en el labio inferior—. No siempre. Sólo… a veces.

—¿Cómo hoy? —Insistió su novio, y Georgie frunció levemente el ceño.

—Sí, como hoy —rebatió con un leve tono de desafío, y fue el turno de Gustav en endurecer sus gestos.

—¿Puedo probar yo también? —Preguntó Bianca, y Gustav empujó su plato en su dirección para que ella se sirviera por sí misma.

El desencanto en las facciones de Bianca fue evidente, y Franziska intervino a su manera.

—Bianca, si quieres puedo servirte una porción también.

—Uhm, no, sólo quería un bocado —se abochornó ésta cuando la atención de la mesa se centró en ella, y sin llevarlo a cabo, devolvió el platito de Gustav a su dueño.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió sin más eventos dignos de atención, a excepción del aviso que dieron un par de tíos de Gustav en anunciar que el siguiente mes cumplirían veinticinco años de casados, y que en honor a sus bodas de plata tenían planes de celebrarlo en grande, así que invitaban a los presentes a estar ahí para festejarlo con ellos.

—Esto también es para ti, Georgie —dijo la tía de Gustav con una amplia sonrisa—, que eres una más de nuestra familia, cariño.

—Muchas gracias —aceptó ella el honor, y al lado de Gustav, Bianca hundió los hombros.

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió él en un susurro, pero Bianca le sonrió tensa y le aseguró que no.

Gustav no era ningún denso, e interpretó correctamente ese ‘no’ por lo que era: Bianca odiaba quedar relegada en segundo término como novia suya frente a Georgie, que como amiga de la familia era más una de ellos que la propia Bianca. Lo cual tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenían de conocerlas, y el anterior parentesco entre Gustav y Georgie, era comprensible. Pero Gustav no tenía intenciones de explicárselo a Bianca, y mucho menos si además tenía qué clarificar lo que él y Georgie habían sido en el pasado, así que tomó literal la contestación de Bianca y la dejó pasar.

Al acabar con el postre, procedieron a limpiar la mesa y a ayudar a Franziska con la pesada labor de llevar todo al fregadero y ayudar con su lavado. Como parte de una de tantas tradiciones que se cumplían en familia y en donde todos tenían de antemano una tarea asignada, pronto se convirtieron en una máquina bien engrasada que lavaba, secaba y guardaba a buen ritmo, mientras unos se encargaban de los desperdicios, otros de las migajas en la mesa, otros más de las que habían caído en el suelo, y los últimos le daban el toque final a la cocina. Con Georgie secando con un paño y Gustav guardando la vajilla en su sitio, fueron Henning y Bianca los que quedaron relegados a la tarea de ser simples espectadores.

Para él, lo usual, según dedujo Gustav al apreciar el estado de sus manos inmaculadas de uñas perfectas (¿y acaso era eso esmalte transparente?), pero para Bianca un momento incómodo que la aislaba más del grupo, y que en cambio incluía a Georgie como una más de ellos.

Aunque Gustav hizo caso omiso del mohín de Bianca, Georgie se lo hizo señalar por lo bajo.

—No da la impresión de que se esté divirtiendo.

—Es que está convencida de que no encaja —respondió en el mismo volumen—, y que Franny la detesta.

—¿Y lo hace?

—Detestar es una palabra fuerte, pero… seh. Eso creo.

—Ouch —se condolió Georgie por Bianca, afanándose en el exterior por secar por completo una de las copas de vino—. Eso te obligará a ser bueno con ella para compensárselo.

—Y lo soy…

—Gus…

—Tanto como puedo —admitió a regañadientes, y en un impulso preguntó—: ¿Qué tal tú y Henning?

—¿Qué opinas _tú_ de él? —Le rebatió la bajista.

En apariencia, y para terceros que no les prestaran mayor atención que un banal interés por el cotilleo, Gustav y Georgie hablaban del clima mientras se intercambiaban vasos, platos y cubiertos que iban del escurridor a su lugar en la alacena, pero para el ojo conocedor (que en esos momentos se reducía a Franziska), ese par conversaba de temas serios sin siquiera inmutarse un poco.

—Lo odio.

—Ya, lo suponía.

—Tiene cara de pomposo, y de niño rico que jamás ha hecho nada por su cuenta.

—Mmm… —Tarareó Georgie al cambiar de paño porque el que utilizaba ya estaba destilando agua—. Casi. Ni muerto lo atraparás haciendo ninguna clase de labor manual, que para eso tiene cocinera y ama de llaves que lo visitan cinco días a la semana, pero por otro lado es el primero en llegar a su oficina y el último en salir.

—Bah, engreído… —Refunfuñó Gustav—. ¿Quién asiste a una cena de Navidad con ropa de diseñador?

—¿Además de Bill? —Le chanceó Georgie, y los dos compartieron una risotada mal disimulada, que para sus respectivas parejas que los observaban desde el comedor era motivo de desconfianza y preocupación por motivos intuidos que conscientemente no lograban captar.

—Bill es caso _muy_ aparte, así que no lo metas en esto.

—La próxima vez que hable con él le diré que lo has defendido.

—No te atreverás…

—Pruébame —le guiñó Georgie el ojo, y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Bianca, que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba irguió la espalda y apretó los labios hasta que quedaron en una fina línea.

Terminando de limpiar con relativa rapidez (después de todo no eran los únicos en la cocina que se habían ocupado de devolverla a su prístino estado original), Gustav y Georgie quedaron parados frente a frente sin saber qué decirse o qué hacer. La falta de una labor manual que les mantuviera ocupados y libres de inhibiciones había desaparecido, y en medio de los dos reinaba una incertidumbre angustiante que impedía actuar con naturalidad a sabiendas de que sus movimientos eran controlados por todos en la casa, excepto por esos dos a quienes más debería de afectarles aquello…

—Que sepan que los adoro por el buen trabajo que han hecho secando y guardando mi vajilla favorita —dijo Franziska, que apareció de la nada y les pasó a cada uno un brazo por encima del hombro—, y eso merece una recompensa.

Mientras que Georgie se sonrió de lado, Gustav alzó una ceja al aire. Años de conocerla a ella y a sus tácticas los habían hecho desconfiados de todo aquella que Franziska presumiera de serles de provecho y que seguido acababa por ser del suyo y para satisfacer su vena morbosa.

—Te recuerdo que Bianca sigue ahí —señaló Gustav a su novia con una mirada, y Franziska le apretó el hombro.

—Shhh, ni la menciones, que… —Arrugó la nariz—. Sólo no, Gus. Que estamos a menos de una hora de que sea Navidad y he preparado para ustedes dos un racimo de muérdago para que se besen.

—Fran… —Fue el turno de Georgie en ponerle un freno a su amiga—. Yo vine aquí con Henning, ¿recuerdas? No creo que aprecie verme besar a Gustav.

Franziska suspiró exageradamente. —Eso me imaginé que dirían, así que en su lugar les tengo un obsequio más modesto. —E igual que habría de hacer un prestidigitador en el momento cumbre de su acto, en dos chasquidos de sus dedos hizo aparecer un par de cigarrillos de la marca que ambos fumaban.

—Y si mi memoria no me falla, hace apenas ayer que me recordaste que dentro de tu casa no se fuma, Fran —dijo Gustav, confundido por la generosidad de su hermana—. ¿Es que has cambiado de opinión?

—No, ni lo sueñes. Odiaría que mis cortinas olieran a humo, y bastaría que una persona lo hiciera para que los demás lo imitaran, así que no. Pero pueden salir y fumar ahí afuera.

—¿Afuera donde hace -10ºC? —Interpeló Georgie, que con la vista clavada en una ventana, llevaba rato observando la nieve caer con fuerza—. Sólo si quieres que al volver no tengamos dedos ni la punta de la nariz.

—Y por eso es que seré generosa y les permitiré fumar en el estudio de Frederick con la condición de que abran la ventana y se aseguren de ventilar la habitación antes de salir.

—Uhm. —Intercambiando con Georgie una mirada, Gustav comprobó que no era el único al que aquella proposición le interesaba, así que cogió de la mano de Franziska el cigarrillo que le correspondía, y Georgie hizo lo mismo, cada uno girándose en dirección opuesta al otro y guardándose con discreción la delgada pieza de tabaco donde su pareja en turno no lo fuera a descubrir. En el caso de Gustav uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, y en el de Georgie, su bolso de mano que llevaba cruzado por el frente.

—En una hora a partir de ahora —propuso Georgie, y Gustav agregó:

—Con un margen de cinco minutos.

—Ok.

Y volviendo con sus respectivas parejas, hicieron caso omiso del otro en un interés diametralmente opuesto al que le dedicaban a cada reloj con el que sus ojos se topaban.

Para distraerse, Gustav llevó a Bianca a conocer a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y de estos obtuvo la chica apretones de manos flojos, sonrisas corteses que no parecían sinceras, y escaso interés por su persona. Gustav no estaba seguro si acusar a Franziska de ello o no, pero como de paso algunas de sus tías lo detuvieron para hablar de “ese hombre que iba con Georgie” y que en su opinión no era el adecuado para ella, el asunto de Bianca pasó a segundo término por mucho que ella doblara sus esfuerzos por caer bien.

—Estoy llegando a pensar que no soy yo, que en realidad es tu familia la que tiene un problema conmigo —se quejó en un momento en que ella y Gustav tenían privacidad en la cocina mientras se servían un poco de ponche caliente—. Es decir, entendería si fueran una o dos personas, pero…

Gustav se ahorró el comentarle que sí, era su familia, pero también ella, por no ser Georgie.

—Te están poniendo a prueba —dijo Gustav como excusa—. Para cerciorarse de que eres buena chica para mí. Así es siempre en todos lados, y mis tías y primos no podían ser la excepción.

—Supongo… Concedió Bianca a regañadientes—. Pero me habría gustado caerles bien a la primera. No estoy acostumbrada a que se resistan a mi encanto.

—Eso es un poco presuntuoso, ¿no crees?

—Para nada —respondió ella, con tal seriedad que Gustav se tomó unos segundos para corroborar que fuera una afirmación seria y no una broma.

—Ah, ok. Como sea —buscó cambiar el tema—, pronto será medianoche, así que al menos podrás abrir tu regalo y olvidar esto.

—¿Me has comprado un regalo?

—Una pequeñez…

—Qué bien, porque yo también te tengo algo para más tarde.

Dejando sus tazas sobre la barra de la cocina, Bianca rodeó a Gustav por la cintura en un abrazo íntimo y reconfortante, y éste se dejó mecer en un vaivén que los colocó a los dos en un lento vals sin música donde sólo ellos dos eran los bailarines.

Pasado el momento, Gustav consultó una vez más el reloj más cercano, y dispuesto a llegar a tiempo en su cita con Georgie, se disculpó cinco minutos antes de lo previsto para ir al sanitario. De poco le sirvió a Bianca el puchero con el que se lamentó el quedarse sola entre personas que la trataban con frialdad, y como único remedio le sugirió que buscara a Frederick, quien a pesar de estar al tanto de lo que el resto de los Schäfer hacían, se mantenía alejado de su complot.

Apenas desaparecer del campo de visión de Bianca, Gustav subió las escaleras de tres en tres los peldaños, y dirigiéndose a la habitación que le pertenecía a Frederick como su estudio, abrió la puerta y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a Georgie ahí, ya con la ventana entreabierta, y por la impresión que le dio, dándole las últimas caladas a su cigarrillo.

—Vine antes —dijo ella, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Henning recibió una llamada de la oficina, así que aproveché para escabullirme ahora cuando será su culpa por separarse de mi lado, que después cuando sea yo la que se tarde demasiado en el sanitario.

—Por como lo describes da la impresión de que Henning sea…

—¿Controlador? —Suplió Georgie con un adjetivo—. Lo es, es parte de su trabajo y ahora de su personalidad. También es un poco neurótico, pero como yo también tengo mis defectos… —Y para ello alzó el cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus dos dedos—, se podría decir que estamos a mano.

—Ya veo, ¿tampoco soporta que fumes? —Inquirió al acercarse a Georgie, y aceptar de ella el mechero.

—¿ _Tampoco_? —Recalcó ella—. Mmm…

—Bianca lo detesta.

—Henning se enfurece si lo hago adentro del departamento.

Sincronizando sus movimientos, ambos chuparon el filtro y exhalaron una bocanada de humo al mismo tiempo, creando una cortina de opacidad densa, que apenas desvanecerse por acción del viento que se colaba a través de la ventana, los hizo cómplices del mismo pecado.

—Y… —Malhumorado consigo mismo por esa repentina timidez que le aquejaba cuando se trataba de Georgie, Gustav se forzó a saltarse las normas de urbanidad que con tanto afán le habían inculcado sus padres a ir directo al grano. Su intento quedó en eso—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—¿Todo?

—Tú. Tu vida. Tú en general.

—Ah. —Volviendo a colocarse la boquilla entre los labios, Georgie se tomó sus dulces segundos en responder—. Bien. Nada diferente a lo que te he contado en mis mensajes.

—A lo que me has escrito —clarificó Gustav, que todavía encontraba extraño el comportamiento de ambos al limitarse a mensajes de texto y correos durante los últimos tres meses en lugar de llamar.

—Casi lo mismo.

—Casi —volvió él a recalcar, y Georgie bufó.

—¿Vamos a pelear? Porque si es así… No es como imaginaba que sería nuestro reencuentro. No me depilé las piernas para eso.

—¿Te depilaste? —Preguntó Gustav con una carcajada mal contenida, y a modo de prueba Georgie se levantó el borde del vestido que llevaba y le enseñó un muslo liso y que por su apariencia estaba suave al tacto. Con los dedos picándole para comprobarlo, fue que Gustav se vio tentado de hacerlo, pero se contuvo.

Soltando la tela, Georgie fumó una vez más y lanzó la colilla por la ventana. —Ahí va único y último.

—¿Y eso?

—Henning. Me hizo prometerle que por venir no fumaría en su presencia. El viaje fue espantoso, y cuando paramos a repostar combustible estuve tentada de comprar una cajetilla y fumar afuera en la tormenta. Y esta noche nos quedaremos en mi departamento, así que veo difícil el escabullirme.

—Ten —le extendió Gustav con generosidad su propio cigarrillo, y Georgie hesitó.

—¿Seguro? Porque por lo que me has contado, Bianca es igual.

—Sí, pero en mi piso mando yo, y aunque me mande a fumar con un pie en la terraza así neve, llueva o relampaguee, me va mejor que a ti.

—No te imaginas la suerte que tienes —le devolvió Georgie el cigarrillo tras haberle fumado, y Gustav lo aceptó de buena gana, compartiendo así un beso indirecto con ella—. Henning detesta que el departamento huela a humo, y peor es cuando me huele el cabello o la ropa y descubre que he fumado.

—Georgie…

—Pero no en mal rollo —se apresuró ella a defenderlo—. No me prohíbe que fume tal cual, ni yo se lo permitiría, pero vaya que me jode que sus argumentos sean sobre todo por mi salud, siendo que yo a diario me ejercito, y él en cambio no puede ni correr alrededor de la manzana sin cansarse.

Con un renovado sentido de orgullo por las horas semanales que le dedicaba a su equipo de pesas, Gustav comprobó que Henning era tal y como lo había catalogado antes: Poco merecedor de Georgie.

—Y aparte de eso, él… ¿Te trata bien?

—Sí. ¿Qué tal tú con Bianca?

—De maravilla.

—Uh… Es raro hablar de esto cara a cara siendo que ya habíamos tocado estos temas vía mensaje, pero… quería estar segura de que era la indicada para ti.

—Igual yo.

Coincidiendo en un impasse, los dos se dedicaron a observar la ventisca que elevaba los copos de nieve recién depositados y hacía dibujos sobre la blanca superficie. Gustav no recordaba un invierno tan frío como ese en años, y se lo achacó al cambio climático del que tanto se hablaba en televisión e internet últimamente. Después de todo, también había sido un verano caluroso en exceso, y la lluvia había caído como nunca, en menos días, pero con mayor intensidad. Todo un acontecimiento para una ciudad pequeña como era Magdeburg.

—Gus… —Interrumpió Georgie de pronto sus cavilaciones sobre el clima, y Gustav se reprochó el tenerla tan cerca y distraerse con semejante banalidad—. ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta congelo a Gustav con el cigarrillo en los labios y expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Te refieres a ahora o…?

—En general —especificó Georgie sin voltear a verlo, ofreciéndole una panorámica de su perfil—. Digamos… de los últimos tres meses.

Retirándose el cigarrillo, Gustav musitó: —Oh…

La respuesta, a grandes rasgos, era que sí. Pero no se trataba de lastimar a Georgie sólo porque podía, y tras meditar unos segundos su contestación, Gustav reveló su veredicto con la mano que tenía libre sobre el pecho.

—Sí.

—Oh —fue el turno de Georgie de quedarse corta de aliento.

—Pero… Si bien Bianca juega un papel en todo eso, es más bien la omisión de tu persona.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es fácil ser feliz cuando paso por alto que Bianca no es tú, y que tú no estás en Magdeburg sino con Henning en la otra punta de Alemania —dijo Gustav con sencillez—. ¿Qué tal tú? —Ante el semblante confundido de Georgie, Gustav repitió la pregunta textualmente—. ¿Eres feliz?

Un rictus cruzó el rostro de Georgie, y luego ella le arrebató el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, pero en lugar de llevárselo a la boca, lo sostuvo entre su índice y cordial.

—A ratos. La mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho… Hamburg es una bella ciudad, siempre me gustó vivir ahí aunque fuera por poco tiempo, y Henning… Él se esfuerza conmigo como sólo tú hiciste. Pero coincido… Henning no es tú, y aunque seguido es la fuente de mi felicidad, a ratos no me basta.

—No podemos quejarnos, ¿eh? —Murmuró Georgie con una voz gutural—. Bianca es... Ella es una buena chica, en otras circunstancias me habría encantado ser su amiga. Y si conocieras a Henning…

—Lo odio —sentenció Gustav con amargura—. Así que no prosigas.

Georgie rió entre dientes. —No, la verdad es que iba a decir que si lo conocieras tendrías motivos de sobra para sentir desagrado por él. Y no me refiero a todo esto que… sí, uhm… —Movió su muñeca, y las volutas de humo que se desprendían de la brasa roja de la punta del cigarrillo crearon figuras efímeras que desaparecieron por efecto del aire que se colaba en el estudio—. No es perfecto ni por asomo. Tiene más manías de las que puedo contar, empezando por su disgusto a Maxi.

—No jodas…

—Eso —asintió Georgie—. Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo que nos complace a los dos, y… Eso es lo que significa estar en una relación seria, ¿no? Ese equilibrio para mantenerse firme en tus convicciones pero respetando las del otro.

—Pues francamente a mí me parece un arrogante maniático del orden, _su_ orden —enfatizó Gustav la conclusión de sus observaciones.

Después de todo, no podía ir tan desencaminado si es que tomaba a consideración la manera en la que lo había atrapado puliendo los cubiertos antes de comer, y peculiar manía que tenía de depositar su vaso con agua en el mismo sitio sobre la mesa cada vez, cuidando que el círculo de condensación coincidiera con la base. Si eso era lo que él había logrado captar en una hora de tenerlo a un escaso metro de distancia, no quería ni imaginarse qué más le conocía Georgie al cabo de un cuarto de año de convivir a su lado constantemente.

—Lo es —dijo Georgie encogiéndose de hombros—. Es parte de su personalidad, y le ayuda en su trabajo ser tan puntilloso. Y lo admito, a ratos es un fastidio total. Esa vida tan planeada con compás y escuadra no va acorde a los diez años que pasamos de tour yendo de aquí para allá en el autobús de la gira y haciendo lo que nos venía en gana, pero a la vez es… Un cambio tranquilizador.

—¿En qué sentido?

Llevándose el cigarro a la boca, Georgie alzó la cabeza y posó su vista no en la nieve del suelo, sino en la que caía y en las nubes. En un largo suspiro exhaló el humo, y sólo entonces respondió.

—Estoy disfrutando el orden y la rutina. Con mamá nunca tuve eso, ella era demasiado desorganizada para hacer la colada siquiera una vez por semana, ni se diga para el resto, y con Robert no era lo mismo. Él tiene su vida, pero no le importa que yo la invada y cree caos innecesario. Lo mismo pasa contigo y con los gemelos, y hasta ahí llegaba mi lista de personas con las que había compartido un techo. Henning es… su propia categoría.

—Vaya…

—Y hay otras ventajas, por supuesto. No dudo que tú también ya las hayas descubierto. —Y al decirlo le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo que Gustav captó en el acto.

—Seh…

Aquella era una referencia a un noviazgo normal, con pautas normales, con situaciones normales. Era salir juntos y tomarse de la mano en la vía pública; ampliar su círculo de amistades y mostrarse tal cual era frente a ellos; hacer esas pequeñas cosas de pareja dentro y fuera de las cuatro paredes de su departamento; ser libres con su afecto sin necesidad de cerciorarse por encima del hombro que no eran observados… Gustav había descubierto eso y más, y no dudaba que para Georgie era el mismo caso.

—Los compañeros de oficina de Henning son bastante más mayores que él. En su mayoría son gente de la misma sucursal donde trabaja, colegas antes que amigos, con hombres que mínimo tienen cincuenta años, una esposa emperifollada que asiste al club en las tardes, en invierno esquía en Suiza y en verano se pasea por Mónaco, con niños rubios que asisten a escuelas tipo internado en el extranjero. Esa clase de personas… Y me presenta como su novia, es bonita la palabra, ¿no? Novia… —La paladeó antes de continuar—. Me lleva del brazo con orgullo a la vez que vergüenza por quien soy.

Gustav gruñó.

—Shhh, es una bobada —dijo Georgie sin inmutarse—. Para ellos soy una extravagancia igual que lo sería un pavo real como mascota; lindo y todo, pero también muy fuera de lugar en un hogar común. En su parecer, una bajista, por mucho dinero que tenga en bonos y en el banco, vale lo mismo que una artista del circo. Eso hasta que alguno de los pequeños retoños me reconoce y entonces me convierto en una mujer exitosa que se dedica a la música y bueno… Casi en material para esposa. _Casi_.

—Georgie… —Venciendo sus reticencias, Gustav la tocó por el codo, y Georgie ladeó la cabeza hasta que él pudo apreciar la falta de luz en sus pupilas.

—No es perfecto, pero me hace feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso es lo que cuenta. El saber que lo mismo te pasa a ti con Bianca es… reconfortante. Alivia mi culpa por haber seguido adelante con mayor facilidad de la que esperaba. Aquella noche de tu cumpleaños… Todavía no recuerdo cómo conduje hasta la Autobahn, pero sí recuerdo el momento exacto en que iba apretando el volante y con el acelerador pisado hasta el fondo, llorando porque había renunciado a ti. Pensé que me iba a morir de dolor, y luego llegué a Hamburg, y a Henning le mentí diciendo que tenía un fuerte ataque de alergia al polvo, pero que pronto se me pasaría lo irritado de los ojos… Y en algún punto fingir que estaba bien se convirtió en estar bien a secas. —Parpadeando, Georgie le retó a contradecirla—. Fue lo mismo para ti, ¿verdad?

Haciendo un recuento de lo rápido y sencillo que había sido transicionar de Georgie a Bianca, Gustav se lo confirmó, convencido de que lo menos que le debía era la verdad, en honor a todas aquellas veces que se había mordido la lengua para no delatarse y le había mentido por omisión.

—Lo fue…

—Mmm…

Devolviéndole el cigarrillo al que sólo le quedaba una calada, Gustav se lo llevó a los labios pero no chupó. Le bastó el sabor remanente que quedaba de Georgie en el filtro, y que apenas desapareció, lo obligó a lanzar el filtro consumido por el hueco de la ventana.

—En fin… —Se enjugó Georgie los párpados inferiores con cuidado para no arruinarse el maquillaje—. No era esto lo que planeaba cuando subí aquí, pero me alegra que al menos lo habláramos.

Gustav permaneció callado, y su actitud preocupó a Georgie, quien estuvo a punto de rozarle la mejilla con la mano, pero en el último instante se contuvo.

—Deberíamos bajar.

—Ajá.

—Pero seguro que Henning sigue al teléfono y…

—Yo no estoy de humor para escuchar a Bianca quejarse de cómo no le agrada a Franny.

Georgie alzó las cejas. —¿Y es verdad?

—Ciento por ciento verdad.

—Wow… Eso explica por qué la frialdad al saludar a Henning.

—Así es mi hermana. La eterna romántica que cree que tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

«Quizá…», pendió entre ambos la idea, pero sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera reclamarla como propia, fue que acordaron salir por turnos del estudio y volverse a reunir abajo, con sus respectivas parejas.

—Así que… hasta luego —dijo Georgie sujetando el picaporte, y después saliendo del estudio.

—Hasta luego —repitió Gustav, que odiaba la idea del adiós igual que ella.

Y dejándola partir, corroboró una vez más que Georgie había tomado otro trozo de su alma y se lo había llevado consigo. De lo que quedaba, apenas le alcanzaría para sobrevivir…

 

Gustav se demoró un par de minutos antes de bajar, y cuando lo hizo se llevó una engorrosa sorpresa al descubrir que Bianca y Henning, al ser los dos excluidos en un acuerdo tácito por el resto de los invitados, charlaban animadamente el uno con el otro. Al acercarse Gustav descubrió el tema, y no le gustó nada.

—Hey, ¿dónde estabas? —Palmeó Bianca el lado de su sillón que quedaba libre—. Justo hablábamos de ti, y bueno, también de Georgie, que por cierto también desapareció hará cosa de quince o veinte minutos.

—Estábamos fumando, pero ella terminó primero —dijo Gustav sin ambigüedades, y se acomodó al lado de Bianca.

Henning frunció el ceño. —¿Fumando has dicho?

—Exacto.

Tal cual si la hubieran invocado, Georgie apareció de pronto, y ocupando el lugar que quedaba al lado de Henning, le preguntó a éste el porqué de su mala cara.

—¿Estabas fumando otra vez?

—Ah. —Fue el turno de Georgie en demostrar su desagrado vía facial—. Sólo uno, y me aseguré de eliminar el aroma, así que no te preocupes.

—Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso porque-…

«Jodido… idiota, fanfarrón y controlador», le maldijo Gustav para sí, a punto de cruzar la frontera de la irritación y adentrarse en las ignotas tierras de la rabia. ¿Con qué derecho se creía él para recriminarle a Georgie, que era una adulta, el fumar un simple cigarrillo? Vale que no era una adicción sana, y a la larga seguro que les acarrearía problemas de salud a los dos, pero esa había sido su elección y estaban dispuestos a asumir las consecuencias, lo que de nuevo lo llevaba a reafirmar la desconfianza que Henning le inspiraba al limitar a Georgie en sus decisiones, que buenas o malas, eran suyas y para nada incumbencia de alguien más por muy novio en turno que fuera.

—Vale, ya —paró Georgie los reproches de Henning, y cambiando el tema de manera abrupta, evidenció de pronto que estaban a escasos cinco minutos de medianoche—. Hora de repartir regalos, ¿eh? Y no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes.

Apenas las manecillas se posaron sobre las doce, se sucedió una larga sesión de besos, abrazos y felicitaciones por la llegada de la Navidad. Deliberadamente Gustav evitó a Georgie igual que ella se lanzó sobre cada pariente suyo para no caer en sus brazos, pero de poco les sirvió cuando acabada la concurrencia, sólo quedaron ellos dos por desearse una Feliz Navidad.

Al rodearse con los brazos, Gustav no se contuvo y aspiró del cuello de Georgie su fragancia personal, y lo mismo hizo la bajista al enterrar la nariz justo en el punto de presión que tenía debajo su lóbulo, y así cerrar los ojos para alargar el momento… Que a pesar de limitarse a un par de segundos, les bastó para que al separarse el corazón les latiera desbocado en el pecho.

A su alrededor un par de tías y Franziska los observaron indisimuladamente con interés, y Gustav requirió de aclararse la garganta para poder hablar a continuación.

—Uhm, hora de intercambiar los regalos, supongo…

E igual que antes, Georgie repartió de una gran bolsa de compra que traía consigo para la ocasión una docena de pequeños regalos entre tías, primos y demás familiares de Gustav, incluidos sus padres y Franziska, a quien le personalizó su obsequio y le entregó un perfume que de antemano sabía que ésta deseaba. Para Bianca también hubo un paquete envuelto con dedicación, y al abrirlo se encontró Bianca una pluma de fuente que en el costado llevaba escrito su nombre.

—Gustav me comentó que escribes un diario, y pensé que sería adecuado —justificó Georgie su regalo, y Bianca la abrazó con mucho más entusiasmo del que le correspondió la bajista.

Llegado el turno de Gustav, éste recibió un paquete grande y plano, que al abrirse reveló una chaqueta de cuero que con sólo verla supo que era de su talla y medida. El rozar la manga y su interior forrado con un pelaje terso al tacto, Gusto corroboró su calidad, pero no fue sino hasta que vio la etiqueta de la nuca con el nombre del diseñador que comprobó cuánto había gastado Georgie en él.

—Oh por Dios… ¿En serio? Esto no pudo costar menos de-…

—Shhh —le mandó callar Georgie—. Pruébatela sin rechistar. Quiero ver cómo te queda, que desde que la vi en el aparador decidí que tenía que ser tuya.

Deslizándo sus brazos por las mangas, pronto la tuvo Gustav ceñida al cuerpo y contento por la manera en que las costuras resaltaban sus mejores cualidades, pues en lugar de hacerlo parecer un oso con exceso de pelaje y miel en la barriga como ocurría con la mayoría de su ropa de invierno, esa chaqueta le confería una imagen de galán de cine de la década de 1950, algo así como un James Dean más hacia la onda metalera, cabello rubio, y gafas para leer.

—Me encanta —le dijo a Georgie, y ésta esbozó su mejor sonrisa en lo que iba de la noche.

A cambio le entregó su regalo, y aunque en valor monetario pareció una nadería, por parte de Georgie obtuvo una reacción similar a la suya.

—No es gran cosa, uhm, pero como sé que tuviste uno así y era tu favorito antes de que Tom lo cogiera y lo perdiera en aquel concierto en Varsovia…

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Bianca, que por su falta de desconocimiento no reconocía esa pequeña pieza de metal con forma de anillo y una uña extra.

—Una de esas cosas para tocar el bajo, ¿correcto? —Aportó Henning con aburrimiento.

—Se llama plectro —se lo colocó Georgie en el dedo que correspondía, y fingiendo que tenía su bajo en el regazo, hizo una corta demostración de su uso—. Algo así. Hace por lo menos un mes que no toco nada, pero ahora ya no tendré pretexto. ¡Gracias, Gusti! —Y sin mediar en más, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo comprimió en un abrazo que más bien pareció un choque por el modo en que sus huesos colindaron y entre ambos no quedó ni un milímetro de separación.

El resto de la velada transcurrió más rápido que nunca con ellos cuatro charlando, o mejor dicho, Gustav y Georgie dominando la conversación mientras Bianca se mantenía atenta a sus interacciones y Henning les recordaba su presencia con bostezos y el ocasional comentario para hacerles saber que seguía presente. Cerca de las tres fue éste último quien declaró que era hora de marcharse, y a Gustav le costó mantener su expresión neutral cuando se percató de que su decisión era individual, y que arrastraba a Georgie con él a pesar de que la bajista daba muestras de estarse divirtiendo a lo grande y no estar cansada.

Apenas Georgie se despidió de todos (a pesar de las protestas de que no se marchara y mejor se quedara a pasar la noche), Bianca le pidió a Gustav hacer lo mismo, y el contraste entre el trato que le dispensó la familia de Gustav a la bajista de aquel otro que le dirigió a Bianca fue abrumador, pues en lugar de besos y peticiones de que volviera, tuvo que lidiar con apretones de manos laxos y ausencia de sonrisas.

Una vez en el vehículo, Bianca soltó un largo y sentido suspiro que resumió su sentir.

—Tu familia me odia.

—Bianca, no se trata de eso…

—Tiene que serlo, porque no me explico el que no me dieran al menos una oportunidad. Hasta tus primas pequeñas me detestan, porque, y cito: “No eres Georgie, no puedes jugar con nosotras”. Ouch, ¿sabes?

—No les hagas caso, que si es la niña con coletas, de antemano te diré que su madre consumió tanto jugo de betabel de su embarazo que a eso le atribuimos su comportamiento.

Bianca volvió a suspirar. —Mmm… Lo que sea. No pienso perder el sueño por esto. Es como… Luchar contra molinos de viento, ¿no es esa la expresión?

—Ni idea.

Encendiendo el vehículo y emprendiendo la marcha, Gustav condujo mientras Bianca jugueteaba con el bolígrafo que Georgie le había regalado, y no hubo necesidad de ser un genio para deducir que aquella ofrenda de paz por parte de Georgie (incluso si Bianca no la comprendía por su valor real) era la que la tenía inquieta.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero… Frente al regalo de Georgie, lo que yo tengo para ti no vale nada, ni siquiera una centésima parte.

—Estoy seguro de que me encantará lo que sea que me hayas regalado.

—Son unos guantes de cuero; ahí lo tienes, arruiné la sorpresa. Y no me dirás que te gustarán más que tu nueva chaqueta, que eso sería insultar a mi inteligencia.

Gustav permaneció callado, y Bianca lo tomó como pauta para seguirse lamentando.

—Ok, estoy siendo irracional, pero jo-derrr… Se suponía que el mejor regalo que recibieras tenía que ser el mío, y he quedado en un segundo puesto en el mejor de los casos y todo porque no tengo el mismo dinero que ella para comprarte ropa de diseñador.

—Bianca…

—No, espera. Déjame terminar —matizó ella su voz, que pasó de rencorosa a dolida—. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que a Henning le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a mí.

—¿Ah sí? —Fingió Gustav una apatía que para nada sentía, porque en realidad las entrañas se le revolvieron—. ¿Cómo? Explícate.

—Él le obsequió a Georgie un reloj Cartier.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué con eso?

—Que en sus palabras, Georgie no actuó de la misma manera con su regalo que con el tuyo.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Mientras tú y Georgie hablaban de sus cosas. Él sólo se volteó y me lo dijo. Estaba enojado.

—Su problema, no el mío; no el _nuestro_ —recalcó, y Bianca se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y así permaneció hasta que se estacionaron en el edifico de Gustav y les tocó bajar.

—No me negarás que ustedes dos nos han hecho de lado —cerró ella su discusión con un argumento irrefutable, y fue el turno de Gustav en molestarse.

Una vez en su departamento, Bianca se enfrascó en el sanitario mientras se desmaquillaba y alistaba para irse a la cama, y fue el momento que aprovechó Gustav para sacar su teléfono, y veloz de dedos, escribirle a Georgie un mensaje.

“¿Estás?”

“Estoy. ¿Qué pasa?”

“Bianca me ha contado una historia de lo más majareta…”, y a grandes rasgos le compartió la conversación que había ocurrido en el automóvil. Para asombro suyo…

“Sí, Henning se enojó. Según él, no entiendo cómo un plectro de 5€ tiene más valor que un reloj Cartier con garantía de por vida. De nada me sirvió que lo importante es el valor que yo le dé, no el que tenga en una subasta, pero…”

Esperando una continuación de su mensaje, Gustav aguardó impaciente hasta que Georgie escribió de vuelta, y entonces su mensaje era por completo diferente.

“Nos quedaremos unos días en Magdeburg. ¿Qué te parece salir los cuatro a almorzar o…? Tú propones, y Henning insiste pagar por todos. Será divertido. Buenas noches.”

Mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por largos instantes, Gustav casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando Bianca leyó por encima de su hombro y dijo:

—Suena genial.

—¡Jo, no me asustes así! —Le reclamó, y una Bianca con el rostro limpio de maquillaje y al natural alzó las cejas casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

—Cualquiera diría que te atrapé siendo infiel, no hablando de salir a cenar como parejas. Y será divertido, seguro. Diles que aceptamos. ¿Qué día te parece bien? A mí el miércoles mi iría bien…

—Uhm, miércoles será —y respondiendo mensaje con el día y un ‘buenas noches’ de regreso, Gustav siguió a Bianca hasta su dormitorio, y desnudándose hasta quedar en ropa interior y sin molestarse con un pijama fue que se metió bajo las mantas y aceptó que Bianca se recostara sobre su pecho y se cubriera ella misma con su brazo laxo sobre los hombros.

—Lo siento… por lo de antes… Son celos estúpidos. Georgie y la cercanía que mantienes con ella me provocan eso, pero te prometo, te _juro_ , que trabajaré en ello para no dejar que me afecten de esa manera.

Incapaz de responder sin caer en omisiones acerca de cuán justificadas estaban sus inquietudes, Gustav se limitó a besar la frente de Bianca, y a fuerza de voluntad, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Y en sueños, a pesar de estar en brazos de otro hombre, Georgie le visitó.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
